Ghosts
by BouquetsOfDaffodils
Summary: Minerva McGonagall was haunted by ghosts.
1. Minerva McGonagall

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Professor McGonagall has to agree that the best part about teaching at Hogwarts, is the students. Despite the fact that they drive her crazy and there has never been one dull moment in her teaching experience, Minerva finds something special in every single student she teaches. They warm her heart, though she would never admit it.<p>

Some of her students find their way into her heart more than others, though she never tries to show favorites. She grows fond of certain students, and years later their ghosts haunt her. Not possessed haunting that sends shivers up her spine, but a bittersweet kind.

McGonagall pitied Sirius, she understood how he saw James in Harry. She did too. Minerva struggled when she saw the ghosts, she knew they were their own person… it was just so hard.

Minerva McGonagall was haunted by ghosts.

* * *

><p>Please review! Thanks! :)<p>

**This story will be several chapters of McGonagall observing students that remind her of other students she was fond off.**


	2. Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Harry James Potter. Son of James Potter and Lily Evans. She was extremely fond of the lovely couple. Their life ended way too short, and McGonagall was devastated.<p>

Minerva used to peek glances at Harry, observe how his handwriting was a combination of his father's and mother's, and keep tabs on the young boy. She felt as Head of his House, it was her responsibility to make sure he was raised, loved, and cared for, all the parental duties James and Lily never got the chance to experience.

He never got to have fun, a life of calm and regular childhood playfulness, it worried McGonagall. She watched him, from a distance, and tried not to intrude in his life, afraid to act like Harry was his parents. Which he was not.

Minerva remembered in his second year, she found James in him.

_"What are you doing Potter and Weasley?" McGonagall demanded. She could see the gears turning in their heads._

_"We were going to visit Hermione," Harry blurted. "In the Hospital Wing."_

_Minerva saw right through this lie, just like Lily his emerald eyes flickered down whenever he lied. She was about to send the two boys back to the Gryffindor common room when a flashback hit her._

**_"Can we see Remus?" pleaded James._**

**_Sirius widened his gray eyes, giving a puppy dog look. "We heard he's badly hurt," the young reckless boy said worriedly. Peter squeaked in agreement, bopping his head._**

**_"Please?" begged James, obvious hurt in his brown eyes. "We have to make sure Remus is okay." McGonagall's heart warmed, their friendship was admirable._**

**_"Fine, but you only get 5 minutes," she snapped. Relief glistened in James's eyes._**

**_"Thank you!" he beamed, hugging her tightly to her utter shock, and the three boys barreled away to see their friend._**

_McGonagall's sharp eyes glistened slightly. "Of course, you want to see your friend," she babbled letting the two..or three...boys see... Remus? Hermione? Minerva smiled sadly at James, who mysteriously had..emerald eyes, and hurried away, so the boys wouldn't see her._

Harry James Potter's ghosts haunted Minerva McGonagall.

* * *

><p>Please review! Thanks! :)<p> 


	3. Teddy Lupin

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Ted Remus Lupin. Son of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. After the Second Wizarding War, McGonagall became the new Headmaster of Hogwarts. She no longer taught students, but she still kept tabs on them.<p>

The Headmaster still remembered the day when first year Teddy Lupin walked through the doors into the Great Hall, with the usual striking turquoise hair.

Teddy was a combination of both his parents, he reminded Minerva of them so much it hurt. Remus Lupin had a special place in her heart, ever since Dumbledore informed the staff that he was a werewolf and McGonagall took pity on Remus. Nymphadora Tonks was something. She and Charlie Weasley became best friends and caused trouble wherever they went. They were just as bad the Marauders and when Tonks found out the nickname Sirius made up for McGonagall…

Nymphadora Tonks was always shining through Teddy, the bright hair, the clumsiness, the humor, always cheerful.

Remus shined through his son too, but only in bits and pieces. Minerva could see Remus's ghost completely one May 2nd.

_Minerva sighed, looking at the stacks and stacks of paperwork. Sometimes she really wanted to retire. There was a knock at the door, and the Headmaster turned from the paperwork, relieved. _

_"Come in," the older witch called. Gryffindor's Head and the Herbology teacher strode in. "Hello Neville," smiled McGonagall. She had grown fond of the wizard. _

_"Afternoon Professor," he greeted politely. The boy had never gotten rid of calling her 'Professor' no matter how much she protested. Neville nodded in acknowledgement to Dumbledore, Snape, and all the other former Headmasters on the wall. _

_"The meeting got delayed to tomorrow, remember?" McGonagall tried to hold back a smile. "You're still the little forgetful boy years ago," she chuckled softly. _

_A tiny smile flickered on Neville's face, but it soon vanished. "I actually remembered this time. Why I'm here isn't about the meeting. It's actually about Teddy."_

_Minerva's had jerked up. "Teddy?" she repeated, raising her eyebrows. Teddy never got in trouble. Sure he pulled the usual shenanigans and pranks, but no staff member had to come to the Headmaster, because of Teddy. _

_Neville nodded seriously. "I had finished my Herbology lesson early, so I let the sixth years hang out by the Black Lake for the rest of class. I just finished grading their homework and decided to check on the students. When I came out of the shed, the sixth years were screaming, and Teddy was on top of Ravenclaw Vern Smith punching the lights out of him."_

_McGonagall raised her eyebrows in shock. "Teddy Lupin was physically fighting Vern Smith?" _

_"I guess Smith really angered Lupin," agreed Neville, "I mean, to get so mad to physical fighting?" _

_Minerva sighed, standing up. Never a dull moment in Hogwarts. _

_She found Teddy Lupin sitting by the Black Lake, his hair a dark depressing shade of blue. The witch sighed sadly. Andromeda Tonks was badly sick in Mungo's, and Teddy was not dealing well with his grandmother's state. _

_"Rough day?" McGonagall asked quietly, sitting down next to the Gryffindor. The sixth year shrugged, staring off into space, brooding._

_The metamorphmagus's hair flickered red. "He said stuff about my parents," the wizard said an angry edge in his voice. _

_"Your parents?" questioned Minerva, she knew this was a touchy subject for all orphans. Teddy Lupin burst. _

_"Yes, my parents! Smith," the boy spat the name out with such disgust, "called my dad a dishonorable mutt with fleas who should be put to sleep like a dog! That Mum was a bloody idiot who married Dad and thrown herself at foolish love! That they charged into battle, dying for Harry and leaving their son behind!" Tears streamed down his face, and McGonagall watched as his metamorphmagus cover up faded._

_Her heart clenched. He looked exactly like Remus. There were some facial features from Tonks, but the similarity was there. _

_"Teddy," Minerva breathed out. A lump formed in her throat. "Smith, he doesn't know your parents. Don't listen to foolish rumors. They went into battle, to give you a better world. Your parents loved you very much." _

_The son of Remus and Nymphadora broke. Sobs and heartache that was blocked with a barrier was broken. The two sat by the Black Lake the rest of the day, stories of his parents filling the starry night. _

Ted Remus Lupin's ghosts haunted Minerva McGonagall.

* * *

><p>Please review! Thanks! :)<p> 


End file.
